Piratas: Agathorn
by TykerrowxDepp
Summary: *Secuela de: "Los muertos no cuentan cuentos"* Jack y los demás se encuentran en la nueva aventura en que pondrán en juego su vida, sus amigos, su familia... Y lo más importante, su hija. Encontrar el collar de Agathorn para liberar al genio que se encuentra en él no será tarea fácil, pero habrá que descubrir un misterio en el trayecto...*Personajes todos de Disney menos mis OCs*
1. Prólogo

-Jack…- murmuró Angélica contra la almohada al oír los llantos del bebé en plena madrugada - …Te toca-. Él se incorporó en la cama para sentarse con las piernas fuera. Se levantó de la cama con una cara cansada y los ojos cerrados.

-Voy…- dijo Jack con el mismo tono que había empleado ella. Se acercó a la cuna de madera que le había hecho su padre para la niña- Tranquila, tesoro… papi está aquí- consoló a Paula en un susurro, levantándola en sus brazos y acunándola un poco para que se callara. Cuando al fin se quedó dormida de nuevo, Jack la volvió a dejar suavemente en la cuna.

Así estaban desde que nació la niña, hace dos semanas. Pero ya por lo menos tenían un trato de que en la noche, si ella lloraba, iban por turnos.

Jack volvió a la cama, acostándose en su lado mientras Angélica lo observaba.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con lo del collar?, ni siquiera tenemos mapa- recordó en lo que él se seguía colocando.

-No lo sé. Papá me hablo de que quizá tendríamos que buscar primero a una vieja bruja o algo así…- comentó. Angélica se acomodó en él, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Justo cuando ambos cerraron los ojos y estaban a punto de volver a dormir, Paula volvió a sollozar.

-Te toca- sonrió Jack esta vez. Angélica se levantó un poco de mala gana para atender a su hija.-Cariño, eres igual de impredecible que tu padre- sonrió ella con el bebé en sus brazos, mirando hacia Jack, sonriendo de igual manera ante el comentario.

* * *

><p>En la mañana, todo el mundo iba a sus quehaceres. Hombres iban y venían colocando cabos, fregando, etc. En esas dos semanas habían cambiado un montón de cosas.<p>

Antes de que Matthews y Sophia fueran echados por Jack, ellos pasaban mucho más tiempo juntos, dándose cuenta de que ya con Jack y Angélica no tendrían ninguna posibilidad por el bebé… Hasta que él los dejó quedarse porque acabaron haciéndose novios.

La vida ahora mismo era maravillosa para el capitán… Su mujer, su hija, su barco, su familia, su tripulación, un nuevo destino, el mar, el ron… Bueno, el ron no lo probaba desde que nació Paula, ni siquiera bebía vino ni ninguna otra bebida alcohólica.

Un momento, ¿no os lo he contado? Sí, otra de las cosas que habían cambiado es que le pidió matrimonio a Angélica dos días después de nacer el bebé, y no perdieron el tiempo en casarse. Ese mismo día, sellaron su amor en la cubierta de la Perla con Will como capitán celebrando la ceremonia. Sí…

Definitivamente la vida no podía ser más maravillosa para el capitán Sparrow…. Al menos, por ahora…


	2. Capítulo 1: Tatuajes

**HOLA! Siento no haber actualizado en muuuuuuucho tiempo, pero he estado muy ocupada con los exámenes. Ahora que ya se han terminado, os traigo el capítulo 1. Este capítulo... Bueno, creo que os va a gustar xD. En una de las escenas de PoTC 4, se ve a Angélica con tatuaje en el pecho (aquí el enlace de la foto, unid los espacios: goo . gl /w6CShz) y en aumentado he encontrado que se ve así (goo . gl /ZdXPLi). Y bueno, todos hemos visto el de Johnny con el nombre de Lily-Rose en el pecho :3... **

**No os digo más, capítulo 1 (en el anterior lo intenté hacer con guiones pero no me gustó, así que vuelvo a las comillas xD) ;D**

* * *

><p>Angélica estaba en la cubierta, con la niña en brazos para que le diera un poco el aire antes de mandarla a echar la siesta. Gibbs estaba con ella en el timón, todavía con el misterio de hacía donde había que ir para encontrar el collar de Agathorn. Estaban charlando sobre ello, cuando llegó Jack con una sonrisa en la cara y solo con los pantalones y las botas puestas. "¿Qué te parece?" preguntó Jack. Angélica se quedó pensando<em>'¿qué me parece, qué?', <em>hasta que cayó en la cuenta. Un nuevo tatuaje adornaba su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta puesto a que ella los conocía todos muy bien, incluso la historia que cada uno guardaba, pero ese no lo había visto aún. Estaba en su pectoral izquierdo, justo encima del corazón. En el tatuaje solo ponía un nombre, un nombre que ahora era muy familiar para todos. Paula. Ella sonrió para sus adentros, pero fingió que no sabía de qué hablaba solo para molestarle un poco.

"Me parece que estás un poquito más gordo" sonrió Angélica.

"Ja, ja, muy graciosa" dijo él sarcástico, todavía sin perder su buen humor de hoy. "En serio, ¿no ves nada nuevo?"

"Es precioso, tonto. No te enfades" respondió, dándole un beso en la mejilla. "Ya podrías hacerte uno con mi nombre"

"Tú ya tienes el tuyo, ¿recuerdas?" dijo señalando el corazón tatuado que estaba a escasos centímetros del nuevo que se había hecho. Angélica inconscientemente miró al suyo propio, que también tenía en el lado del corazón. "No te pongas celosa, os tengo a las dos" sonrió Jack. Se acercó y le dio un abrazo como pudo, porque Paula estaba entre ellos.

"¿La puedes acostar?, tengo que ir a hablar con Elizabeth" pidió ella mientras se la daba a su padre.

"Claro" aceptó, llevándola de camino al camarote, pero antes tenía otra pregunta que hacerle a su mujer. "¿Entonces estoy gordo?" dijo un poco preocupado.

"Muchísimo" siguió con la broma Angélica. Jack miró a la niña medio adormilada en sus brazos. "¿A ti te parece que papi está gordo, princesa?" volvió a preguntar, aun sabiendo que Paula no iba a responder. Desvió su mirada hacía la barriga de la que resaltaban un poco sus abdominales y la subió un poco para ver los pectorales. "¿No, verdad?" siguió acomplejándose más y más. Angélica sonreía ante su preocupación por su físico como si él fuera una mujer, hasta que creyó que ya era momento de cortar la extraña conversación que estaba teniendo con el bebé.

"Era broma... Estás tan perfecto como siempre" rió al ver su cara de alivio. "Vete a acostar a Paula, anda" le apuró. Jack caminó mucho más tranquilo hacía la cuna de la niña en el camarote. "Ves cielo, tienes el papi más guapo de los siete mares" susurró en su camino. "¡Tampoco te pases!" oyó un grito desde la cubierta a modo de burla de Angélica otra vez. "Al igual que mami" añadió todavía más bajo para que ella no lo oyera. La acostó en la cuna, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente. "Qué duermas bien, princesa" murmuró. Se dio la vuelta en un intento de irse, pero escuchó unos sollozos. Volvió a la cuna de nuevo.

"¿Qué?, ¿no quieres dormir?" dijo mirándola. "Bueno... Yo no puedo cantar como te canta mami..." sintió pena por dejarla así, hasta que se le ocurrió una cosa. "...Pero a lo mejor esto te gusta" ofreció. Fue un momento en busca de un objeto que su padre le había enseñado a tocar cuando el tenía 8 años. Tenía una guitarra en su camarote desde hace mucho tiempo, pero hacía muchísimo desde que la tocó por última vez. Cogió la silla del escritorio y la puso al lado de la cuna, sentándose en ella.

"Bueno, tampoco te esperes mucho, ¿eh?. Hace años que no toco esto" informó a su hija antes de empezar. Tocó un par de cuerdas para hacer un pequeño recordatorio y afinar la guitarra. Cuando ya se acordó un poco de las notas y los acordes, decidió empezar. "A ver que te parece" sonrió. **(Vídeo de lo que tocó Jack, en el minuto 4:20; youtube / watch?v=lK1KkVydS5w)**. No le dio tiempo de seguir con la canción, ya que Paula se quedó profundamente dormida esta vez. Jack sonrió abiertamente y se volvió a agachar para dejar otro beso en su pequeña frente. Dejó la guitarra encima de la silla y le colocó las mantas encima para que no sintiera frío. Y lentamente, salió del camarote, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo siento (otra vez) por el capítulo corto, pero empezará a haber más acción en el próximo. Pero me veía en la necesidad de hacer esto, que se me ocurrió el otro día viendo el vídeo que os dejé antes, del making of de 'My Valentine' de Paul McCartney, ¡canción que me encanta!, en el que vi que salía Johnny haciendo el solo que sale en el videoclip y en la canción sin ningún tipo de fondo, solo la guitarra, y me encantó :3 Espero que os guste y os prometo que el próximo capítulo SÍ será la próxima semana y tendrá más acción. Reviews y hasta la semana que viene ;D<strong>


	3. Capítulo 2: Un 'pequeño' problema

**¡Capítulo nuevo!, hoy no tengo nada que decir, así que al lío xD. Capítulo 2 ;D**

* * *

><p>Por las sombrías calles de Tortuga, con olor a alcohol en el ambiente, caminaban dos sombras haciéndose paso entre borrachos y fulanas. Llegaron a un pequeño rincón en una esquina, donde se pararon a esperar, apoyándose en la pared.<p>

"Ya tendría que haber llegado" murmuró una de ellas con voz de hombre. Sus ojos verdes brillaban en medio de la penumbra.

"Me dijo que a lo mejor tardaría un rato" le contestó la otra, un poco más baja de estatura que la primera, ésta con voz de mujer. Los ojos de ella eran azules, igual de deslumbrantes, en los que se veían también unos mechones de pelo rubio casi tapándolos.

"El muy bastardo nos ha dejado tirados, eso es lo que ha hecho" concluyó el primero. Entonces, un hombre de gordo de mediana estatura llegó corriendo hacía ellos. Después de tomar unas grandes bocanadas de aire, la sombra de ojos verdes se desesperó aún más. "Ya era hora. Nos vas a fastidiar el plan con tu lentitud, Mike"

"Lo siento señor, he tenido que irme corriendo cuando me vio el guardia" informó Mike mientras jadeaba.

"¿Lo tienes o no?" preguntó la mujer. Él asintió en respuesta.

"Qué le podemos quitar que le importe, ¿su barco?"

"No..." respondió.

"¿Entonces, qué? Dime" volvió a estresarse. "Necesitamos a Sparrow fuera del camino si queremos conseguir ese maldito collar" dijo, recalcando cada palabra.

"Su hija, señor" dijo finalmente Mike, sonriendo siniestramente.

"¿Hija?, Sparrow no tiene hijos" argumentó la mujer. "No mientas"

"No estoy mintiendo... La criaturita nació hace casi tres semanas" afirmó el hombre gordo de nuevo.

"¿Cómo lo averiguaste?, llevan todo este tiempo en alta mar"

"Los seguí con un pequeño velero lo suficientemente cerca para que no me avistaran. Oí que su chica estaba de 9 meses. Y el día en el que me enteré del nacimiento, volví... Como acordamos, mi señor" dijo servicial.

"Muy bien, Mike. Al parecer sirves para algo... Vayámonos de aquí" hizo señas de vuelta a los bares de Tortuga, volviendo a hacerse paso entre ellos para llegar a su barco.

* * *

><p>"Jack, ¿podemos hablar un segundo?" preguntó Teague. Estaban todos los hombres en la cubierta, colocando las cosas antes de irse a dormir a las hamacas. Jack se giró para mirarle y asintió, acercándose hacía su padre. "¿Qué pasa?"<p>

"Me han llegado... rumores de que hay más gente aparte de nosotros, buscando el collar"

"¿Y qué problema hay? Anda que no hemos tenido que lidiar con más tripulaciones en busca de lo mismo que nosotros, ¿cierto?" sonrió, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. Teague se quedó mirándole con ojos muy serios, a lo que él se dejó de reír.

"Esta vez es diferente, Jackie. Muy diferente" reclamó él. Jack tragó saliva ante su cara. "¿Por qué es diferente?"

"No es nada a lo que estemos acostumbrados. Esa gente no es como a las que te has enfrentado. No tiene nada que ver con guardias, hombres-pez, sirenas, hombres malditos o el mismísimo Barbanegra con su voodoo" Jack tenía que admitir que se estaba asustando un poco al oír esas palabras. "Habrá que enfrentarse ha algo mucho mayor que eso..."

"Papá, me estás asustando un poquito" sonrió débilmente, creando con su mano un pequeño espacio entre dedo pulgar e índice.

"Es magia negra, hijo. Créeme, no te harán un muñequito como lo hizo Teach. Esto es mucho peor..." dijo finalmente. "...Se meten en tu subconsciente, en tus sueños, te hacen hacer cosas que tú no quisieras hacer nunca... Y van en busca del collar de Agathorn para que así puedan adueñarse de todo el que lo posea. Destruyen a las personas por dentro, sentimentalmente, y luego hacen lo mismo poco a poco de manera física. No podemos dejar que consigan ese collar, pero tampoco podemos exponernos mucho"

"Y... ¿qué podemos hacer?" preguntó Jack, un poco pálido. "Ir en su busca. Nosotros, Barbossa y Will" respondió Teague.

"Espera... ¿Cómo que 'nosotros, Barbossa y Will'?, ¿y los demás?"

"Es muy arriesgado que vengan los demás, Jack. Elizabeth tiene que estar con Willie, Bill está ocupado, lo mismo pasa con Gibbs, tu madre no sabe luchar, Sophia tampoco, Matthews está herido... Y Angélica tiene que cuidar a Paula en lo que tú no estás" fue nombrando a cada uno de 'los demás' y sus diferentes argumentos.

"No puedo dejarlas solas, papá. ¿Y... Y si les pasa algo?" se preocupó Jack.

"Se quedarán con toda la tripulación, ellos los protegerán a todos" le calmó. "Además de que tú no te puedes quedar con Paula a la hora de darle de comer, ¿no es cierto?" sonrió Teague. Su hijo trazó otra pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, pese a la información anterior... De tal palo tan astilla. "Bueno, lo podría intentar... pero creo que prefiere el pecho de Angélica" contestó Jack. Su padre se rió ante el comentario. Le dio una última mirada.

"Nos vamos mañana a media noche en el Holandés. Ya lo acordé antes con Héctor y Will. No le digas nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Angélica"

"¿Por qué no?, se creerá que la volví a dejar, y ahora encima con la niña" murmuró. "Estaremos de vuelta antes de lo que piensas. Pero de todos modos, Gibbs también sabe que nos iremos, él calmará a todo el mundo"

"De acuerdo, entonces" dijo Jack. "Tu viejo lo tiene todo planeado, Jackie" le guiñó un ojo, antes de darse la vuelta para alejarse. Jack solo sonrió un poco, antes de volver sus pensamientos a la preocupación que le da tener que alejarse de su mujer e hija para algo que su padre le había pintado tan aterrador. "¡Papá!" gritó, haciendo que Teague se diese la vuelta. "¿Quiénes más están buscándolo?" se le había olvidado preguntar. "Los hermanos Liam y Kayla Hunt"

* * *

><p>"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Angélica en un susurro. Ella estaba sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas. Ya había dormido a la niña en su cuna. Veía a Jack mirándola como si fuese la última vez. Lo notaba muy raro después de llegar de ver a los hombres afuera. Ella se levantó y se acercó a él, abrazándolo por la cintura desde atrás, descansando su cabeza en su espalda, no sin antes darle un beso a la altura de su hombro. "¿Qué te preocupa, cariño?" volvió a preguntar Angélica.<p>

Él le dedicó otra mirada a su hija, antes de darse la vuelta para encontrarse con Angélica. "Nada... Solo estábamos charlando papá y yo sobre lo de Agathorn" intentó excusarse, pero en vano. "Tú no te pones así solo por hablar, algo tuvo que haberte dicho que te preocupó, y por lo que veo, bastante"

Él sonrió. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Puso sus manos en sus mejillas para acercarse en busca de un beso. "No es nada, amor" volvió a repetir Jack, acariciándole una de las mejillas. "Vamos a dormir" murmuró mientras la llevaba a la cama.

Angélica solo sabía una cosa, algo andaba mal, y se enteraría de qué.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno, comenzamos la historia... Tengo MUCHÍSIMAS GANAS de saber que piensan y como les parece que se va a encarrilar la historia. Y por supuesto, si os gusta xD. La semana que viene (por fin) empiezan las vacaciones de Navidad :D, no puedo esperar ;) Hasta el próximo capítulo y reviews a tope (con eso ya me dais mi regalo, y por adelantado) ;D<strong>


	4. Capítulo 3: Otra vez

Aunque dormir esa noche le estaba resultando imposible. Jack no dejaba de pensar en que tendría que dejar a Angélica de nuevo, a su mujer... La verdad es que ese término todavía le era extraño, no porque no hubiese querido casarse con ella, sino porque nunca había pensado en el mero hecho de casarse. Pero ahora se sentía todavía peor, iba a dejar a su pequeña de tres semanas de vida también. Ahora eran las dos personas más importantes de su vida junto al resto de la familia. El día del nacimiento de Paula, aunque no se lo hubiera dicho a nadie, se prometió a sí mismo que nunca nadie le haría daño.

Jack seguía acostado en la cama, pensando sobre su marcha, antes de girar su vista hacía Angélica. Ella estaba profundamente dormida, mientras se acomodaba un poco más cerca de Jack. Él no pudo esconder una ligera sonrisa de añoranza. Echaría de menos estas cosas durante el tiempo que estaría fuera. Lloros. Antes de que Angélica se despertara, él se levantó con cuidado y se acercó a la cuna. De todos modos, le tocaba a él.

"Shhh" le susurró a Paula para que se tranquilizara, mientras le acariciaba la pequeña mejilla con la parte exterior de sus dedos. "¿No puedes dormir, princesa?" le preguntó retóricamente, todavía susurrándole. La levantó de la cuna para tenerla entre sus brazos, acunándola en su pecho. "Yo tampoco" respondió. "Vamos a tomar un poco el aire, ¿vale?" siguió hablando. Cogió una de las mantas de Paula y se la colocó alrededor, tapándole un poco la boca para que no se pusiera mala con el cambio de aires. Abrió la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible, y salieron los dos.

* * *

><p>"Tengo que decirte una cosa, pero no se lo puedes contar a nadie" le dijo Jack una vez estuvieron fuera. Se sentó en las escaleras con ella en su regazo, antes de empezar a contar. "Papi no va a estar durante unos días... Se va a ir con abuelo y con el tío Will y el tío Héctor. Pero mami se va a quedar aquí contigo. No te preocupes si se enfada mucho, será por culpa de papi, no tuya. Abuela y tía Lizzie también van a estar, incluso tía Sophia y tío Matthews... Eso sí, no dejes que Willie permita que abuela le diga al tío Gibbs que venga a por nosotros. Es muy peligroso" informó Jack.<p>

Paula solo miró a su padre, extendiendo un poco sus brazitos para llegar a una de las trenzas de la barba de nuevo. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a esto, era algo que a ella le llamaba la atención, no podía culparla. "Cariño, ya te he dicho que eso no se toca" sonrió, dándole el dedo en su lugar. Era lo que siempre hacía cada vez que Paula intentaba cogerle una trenza, eso la entretenía en su lugar. "Te ha quedado claro entonces, ¿no?, ni una palabra a mami sobre esto" repitió, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

Se quedaron un rato ahí. Paula jugó un poco con la mano de Jack hasta que minutos más tarde, volvió a dormirse. Él se levantó sin moverla mucho, llegó al camarote y la dejó en la cuna, colocándole la manta que tenía encima con las demás, arropándola. Le acarició un poco la cabeza y le dio otro beso en la frente.

Jack se dio la vuelta, enfrentándose a su cama, donde Angélica seguía durmiendo, para su tranquilidad. Él se metió con mucha delicadeza entre las mantas, con la esperanza de que no se despertara para ahorrarse explicaciones. Por suerte, lo único que hizo ella fue dar un pequeño gemido de extrañeza, como si estuviera buscándolo, hasta que encontró su hombro, donde se volvió a acurrucar. Jack dejó escapar un suspiro que no se había dado cuenta que había estado aguantando. Le empezó a vencer la falta de sueño minutos después, dejando de lado las preocupaciones para quedarse dormido.

* * *

><p>La luz del sol entraba por la ventana, iluminando la habitación. Jack abrió los ojos lentamente, un poco cegado por la claridad. Se incorporó en la cama, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero de la cama. Echó un vistazo alrededor del camarote. Angélica no estaba, e incluso Paula tampoco. Se desperezó y se levantó. Solamente cogió sus botas y caminó hacía cubierta. Allí todos los hombres ya estaban a sus puestos, trabajando. Jack divisó a Gibbs y se acercó a él. "Gibbs, ¿por qué nadie me ha despertado?, ya es por la tarde"<p>

"Angélica dijo que anoche no habías dormido nada" respondió su segundo de abordo. "Comentó que te vio salir a dar una vuelta con la niña afuera". Así que Angélica si se enteró después de todo, ¿eh?... ¿Qué haría sin esa mujer?, pensó para sus adentros con una sonrisa. La verdad es que era bastante tarde, se había pasado todo el día durmiendo, dentro de un par de horas se haría de noche de nuevo... De noche, la noche en la que se tenían que ir ya había llegado. El capitán de la Perla Negra vaciló un poco, antes de ir en busca de su padre.

* * *

><p>"Entonces, ¿qué crees que le pasa a Jack?" preguntó Elizabeth. Ella y Angélica estaban en proa, con Paula en los brazos de su tía. "Will también estuvo un poco raro anoche" le dijo. "No lo sé, pero algo estarán tramando. Si Will también está así, es algo gordo" respondió Angélica. "Él, Barbossa y tu suegro me han estado persuadiendo para quedarme en la Perla con Willie esta noche" informó Elizabeth.<p>

Las dos mujeres se quedaron un momento mirándose la una a la otra, pensando el por qué de esa insistencia. "Harán algo en el Holandés" dijeron las dos al unísono, en el mismo tono acusatorio. "Nos quedaremos aquí a dormir" dijo Elizabeth. "Mañana por la mañana descubriremos lo que planean".

* * *

><p>Aunque mañana por la mañana ya sería demasiado tarde para pararles los pies. Había caído la noche de nuevo, y todos los hombres del Holandés Errante estaban preparando todas las cosas para el viaje, cogiendo algunas pocas provisiones de la Perla, por si hacían falta. Teague estaba ya en el barco, junto a Barbossa. Will hablaba con sus padres, Elizabeth y Willie, que estaban en la Perla para 'dormir por una noche, porque era noche solo de hombres'. Jack, en cambio, estaba en su camarote, viendo la de cosas que tenía en la mesa, para despistarse un poco. Angélica entró un poco después, mirando su cara de nerviosismo.<p>

"Jack, ya tuvimos la misma conversación anoche, ¿qué te preocupa?" dijo ella, acercándose a la mesa para estar en frente de él.

"Nada" fue su única respuesta. "No puedo contártelo"

Angélica sabía que de esa manera no conseguiría su respuesta. Aunque tenía otra forma. Después de todo, hacía ya casi diez meses que no tenían 'un momento íntimo de pareja', porque entre el embarazo y la sensibilidad de las dos primeras semanas... Se acercó a Jack por un lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Él desvió su mirada hacía ella, cosa que aprovechó para besarlo más profundamente. Se separó un poco para rozar sus labios con los suyos. Jack le había devuelto el beso, pero no pareció inmutarse, incluso cuando ella se sentó en su regazo, con las piernas alrededor de las suyas.

Volvió a besarle, colocando una mano en su cuello y bajando la otra lentamente hasta su muslo. Él se separó del beso, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Angélica atacó a su cuello con sus labios. Jack cerró los ojos, sintiendo la mano que estaba en su muslo subiendo y bajando, con su aliento contra su oído. "¿Qué te pasa?" susurró. Él volvió a la realidad, era cierto que llevaba tiempo sin esto, pero tenía que centrarse. "Cariño, por favor. Levántate" le dijo él, bajando su pierna derecha para dejarle levantarse.

Ella se levantó, pero se volvió a sentar, esta vez en el borde de la mesa, con una cara de pocos amigos. "Ya no te gusto, ¿verdad?" preguntó, casi en un grito. "¿Qué?" dijo Jack, descolocado por esa pregunta repentina. "Oh, vamos, no te hagas el loco. Antes te hacía esto y enseguida lo dejabas todo. Ahora ni siquiera soportas un beso"

Jack siguió mirándola con perplejidad. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella. Encima ahora que se iba a marchar, lo iba a hacer con ella creyéndose que ya no le gustaba. Angélica continuó diciéndole cosas, pero no le estaba haciendo mucho caso. "Fue por los kilos del embarazo, ¿no?. He intentado bajarlos, pero todavía quedan unos que-" el sermón fue parado por sus labios contra los de ella a modo de hacerla callar. "Mírame" murmuró él, sosteniendo su cara con ambas manos. "Tú no estás gorda, nunca lo has estado. Estabas embarazada y comías por dos, es normal. Eso en primer lugar. En segundo, me encantas ángel, es solo que... no me apetece"

"Está bien" dijo después de resoplar. "Pero igualmente, algo me estás ocultando y quiero saber el qué"

"Lo sabrás" asintió Jack. Soltó su cara para rodearla con los brazos. Ella se hundió en su pecho, notando un beso en la cabeza. "Pronto" murmuró.

* * *

><p>Hora de partir. Todo el mundo en la Perla estaba durmiendo. Jack tenía que escabullirse antes del camarote para encontrarse con los otros. Afortunadamente, se había quedado mirando mapas en la mesa toda la noche y se ahorraría tener que levantarse de la cama con el peligro que eso suponía, despertar a Angélica.<p>

Se acercó a la cama y le dio un beso en la frente a su mujer. Cogió todos sus efectos personales y antes de salir, miró a la cuna. Con un poco de suerte, Paula no lloraría hasta que ya se hubiesen ido. Se agachó e hizo lo mismo que con Angélica, solo que esta vez dejó una nota al lado de Paula. Podría haberla dejado en cualquier otro sitio, pero al menos Jack sabía que allí Angélica sí que iba a verla.

Con un último vistazo a las dos, salió por la puerta. Encontrándose todavía peor de lo que esperaba.

* * *

><p><strong>FELIZ AÑO (atrasado xD) Hace un año que no actualizo! Ya, esta broma la odio, pero no pude evitar ponerla xD. ¿Sabéis?, mi organismo NUNCA se enferma... ¡NUNCA!... Pero cuando lo hace, se asegura de que siempre sea cuando empiezan las vacaciones... Así que sí, lo siento, he estado mala. Perdón también por el capítulo, es triste y tal... Aunque yo también me siento un poco así, por lo de Helena y Tim, lo de Johnny con el alcohol (aunque al menos intenta luchar contra ello :)... En fin, a ver cuando se da cuenta de que Amber no hace nada más que perjudicarle :( Pero bueno, vamos a ver algo positivo, YA VIENEN LOS REYES xD. Espero que os haya "gustado" por decirlo de alguna manera xD, reviews y hasta el siguiente (que no sé cuando será, no prometo nada xD) ;D<strong>


	5. Capítulo 4: San Borondón

**HOLAAAA!... ¡Cuánto tiempo!. Lo siento, no me matéis xD... (ADVERTENCIA: Un poco de lenguaje soez y violencia de género en este capítulo). Capítulo 4 ;D**

* * *

><p>Extrañamente, Paula no lloró hasta la mañana siguiente. Angélica se revolvió un poco entre las sábanas. Llamó a Jack un par de veces, diciéndole que era su turno, pero él no contestó. "Ya voy, cariño" dijo Angélica, de camino a la cuna. Cogió al bebé en brazos, mientras investigaba el camarote. "¿Sabes dónde está papi?"<p>

Paula, en respuesta, se quedó dormida otra vez. Ella le sonrió y la volvió a acostar, esta vez viendo un papel dentro de la cuna. Al cogerlo y desplegarlo, se dio cuenta de que era la letra de Jack. A cada palabra que leía, menos se lo podía creer. Se había largado, de nuevo. Con toda la calma que pudo reunir, dio un suspiro y al salir rápidamente de la habitación, intentó no darle un portazo a la puerta por la rabia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

* * *

><p>"Gibbs, ¿has visto a Will?" preguntó Elizabeth extrañada en la cubierta. Se había pasado toda la mañana buscándolo y el Holandés había desaparecido.<p>

"No, per-" intentó buscarse una excusa para ahorrarse la explicación, cuando Angélica llegó con cara de pocos amigos hacia donde ellos estaban.

"¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de lo que es esto?" dijo retóricamente, levantando la mano en la que estaba la nota de Jack. Elizabeth cogió el papel y se puso a leerlo en voz alta para que Gibbs también lo oyera.

_Ángel, espero que no te enfade mucho esto, cosa que sé que harás. Me he marchado con Will, Héctor y mi padre a buscar el collar por nuestra cuenta. Según él, por lo que me ha contado, es muy peligroso ir todos. Será mejor que le preguntes a Gibbs más detalles, él lo sabe. Creo que tardaremos solo unas semanas. Intentaremos volver pronto, te lo prometo. PD: Dale un beso de buenos días a nuestra princesa de mi parte. Os quiere, Jack._

"¿Will también se ha ido?" dijo Elizabeth al terminar de leer. Gibbs desvió la mirada de una de las mujeres a la otra, sin saber que hacer. Angélica, sin embargo, tenía sus ojos fijos en él por lo que decía la carta.

"El capitán Teague dijo que tras el collar andaba gente no muy amable, que digamos" informó él, debido al silencio que se acababa de formar.

"¿Qué tipo de gente?, ¿con poderes?" preguntó sarcástica Angélica.

"Magia negra" concretó Gibbs. Elizabeth, que se había quedado sin palabras durante un rato, de repente habló. "Debemos ir tras ellos"

"No. Me dijeron que por nada del mundo los siguiera. Además, no sé el rumbo y Jack se llevó la brújula. No sabemos adonde han ido, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar en el punto de encuentro que me dijeron. Y allí es adonde vamos a ir"

"¿Cuál es el punto de encuentro?"

"La Cala de los Naufragios"

* * *

><p>Angélica volvió al camarote con Elizabeth tras de sí para continuar hablando de lo ocurrido con sus maridos.<p>

"Al menos a ti Jack te dejó una nota"

"No creas que eso me tranquiliza" admitió ella. Cogió a su hija de la cuna y se la llevó a la cama. Ambas mujeres se sentaron en ella, mirando a Paula. El bebé se había vuelto a despertar, y ahora intentaba llegar con sus pequeños brazitos hasta la guitarra que estaba en la esquina del camarote. "No Paula, el tonto de papi se ha ido. Pero tú tranquila, que cuando vuelva lo va a lamentar"

"Y el tío Will estate segura de que también" añadió Elizabeth. Paula, como si hubiese entendido lo que acababan de decirle, comenzó a llorar, ahora más insistente en llegar hasta la guitarra.

"Shh..." susurró Angélica, acercándola hasta el instrumento. La pequeña comenzó a darle golpes con la mano a la guitarra, haciendo sonar algunas cuerdas, pero sin dejar de llorar. "¿Lo quieres aquí, verdad?" le preguntó al bebé, volviendo de nuevo a la cama ahora que estaba un poco calmada. "Volverá pronto, cariño... Más le vale". Hubo un pequeño silencio, hasta que volvió a llorar de nuevo. "¿Tienes hambre, no?" sonrió un poco su madre. Ella ya sabía más o menos diferenciar los tipos de lloros de Paula. Se bajó un poco la camisa que tenía puesta por el codo y se dispuso a darle el pecho. Elizabeth sonrió con ternura a la escena.

"Me recuerda a mí cuando Willie"

"Podríais tener otro" bromeó Angélica.

"Sí, claro... Ya veremos" se rió Elizabeth.

"Espero que vuelvan bien..."

"Y yo"

* * *

><p>En el Holandés Errante, Jack y Will llevaban toda la noche arrepintiéndose de dejar a sus mujeres y sus hijos, sobre todo el primero, con un bebé. No había caído que al día siguiente se iba a perder el cumplimiento de un mes de vida de su pequeña. Y él no iba a estar ahí. Se sentía como un padre nefasto. Un mes ya, y eso que parecía ayer cuando la sostuvo en brazos por primera vez, el 12 de diciembre. Tanto para él como para Angélica fue su regalo y milagro de Navidad por adelantado.<p>

"Tenemos que llegar antes que los hermanos Hunt a coger ese collar, muchachos" gritó Barbossa, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p><em>"Ángel, he estado pensando..."<em>

_"¿Tú?, ¿pensando? Miedo me da"_

_"Ja, ja..." sonrió. "He estado pensando que creo que nos hemos saltado... un paso, ¿no te parece?" _

_"¿A qué te refieres?" _

_"Ya sabes; Conocidos, amigos, novios, el paso que nos falta y bebé" _

_"Jack... ¿No querrás dec-..."_

_"Angelica Marie Teach... ¿Me concederías el increíble honor de casarte conmigo?"_

Angélica jugueteaba con el anillo de su dedo anular, el de su boda. Tenía otros dos puestos también, el que le había regalado hace años y el de la pedida. Tenía más en el camarote, pero para ella esos eran los más importantes. Recuerda ese día de hace un mes, el día en el que no sabía si llorar o reír por la proposición, y de hecho acabó haciendo las dos cosas. Fue la mujer más feliz del mundo, y cada vez que Jack la llamaba 'señora Sparrow' se ponía de los nervios, pero a la vez, le gustaba. Le gustaba referirse a Jack como 'mi marido', le hacía sentir bien, después de tantos años soñándolo.

¿Estaba enfadada? Sí. Pero solo esperaba que volviera sano y salvo, al fin de al cabo, él tenía una familia que cuidar.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Jack y los demás se habían marchado en busca del collar. Últimamente, Jack comenzaba a tener cambios de humor un poco irritantes. Pasaba de estar bien a deprimirse, luego cambiaba de nuevo a estar de buen humor, enfadado... Más de una vez, había llegado a la ira, tirando a uno de los tripulantes de Will por la borda por no haber atado correctamente una cuerda, que después dio la orden para que lo rescataran, arrepentido. Tenía la cabeza hecha un auténtico lío, ¿qué le estaba pasando?<p>

Cada vez se acercaban más a donde estaba el collar, más se intensificaban estos cambios. Se sentía impotente al no poder controlarlos. Will y Barbossa estaban acostumbrados a verlo raro, pero no tanto. Por no hablar de Teague, que si alguien lo conocía bien a parte de Angélica, era él. Su padre intentó calmarlo un par de veces, para hablar con él, pero lo único que conseguía era molestarlo incluso más de lo que ya estaba. Era más cómodo hacer eso cuando estaba en el modo 'buen humor', aunque no era muy abundante. Estaban a punto de llegar a donde se encontraba el objeto por medio de la brújula, así que ni siquiera tenían la idea de en donde irían a parar. Solo había que seguir la flecha...

* * *

><p>Llegaron a San Borondón, una isla 'fantasma' cerca de África. Allí, según la brújula, se encontraba su destino. Tuvieron que esperar hasta la noche para que la isla se pareciera. Aunque tuvieron suerte de poder abordar en ella aquella noche, debido a uno de sus apodos, 'La Inaccesible'. Bajaron los cuatro capitanes y algunos hombres más, con Barbossa y la brújula en cabeza del grupo. Allí, en una de las cuevas, lo vieron. El colgante de Agathorn brillaba a la tenue luz de la luna que entraba desde unas piedras. Era un rubí de color rojo muy oscuro, rodeado de pequeños diamantes incrustados. La verdad es que no les resultó nada difícil cogerlo. Habían esperado algún truco, alguna trampa... Pero nada. Jack, en modo 'harto', se propuso voluntario para llevarlo y mantenerlo seguro. Pero antes de que eso pasara, Will sin querer invocó al genio que supuestamente estaba dentro. Salió del collar un montón de humo verde, dejando a todos quietos. De pronto, se encontraron con un enorme genio del mismo color que el humo del que había aparecido. Teague es el que se armó de valor para hablar.<p>

"Sus deseos son órdenes, señor" dijo Agathorn, inclinándose servicialmente.

"Papá, ¿qué haces?" murmuró Jack.

"Déjamelo a mí" respondió él. "Genio Agathorn, queremos ir a la Cala de los Naufragios"

"¿Qué?"

"Así nos ahorraremos el viaje" argumentó a su hijo de nuevo. Al levantar la vista, el genio chasqueó los dedos y todos desaparecieron, incluido el Holandés con el resto de la tripulación dentro.

"Ha funcionado" dijo Lyam, saliendo desde detrás de una roca. "Se lo han creído"

"Le dije que lo harían, señor" comentó Mike, detrás de él.

"¿Y ahora qué?" escuchó hablar a su hermana, Kayla.

"Ahora, hermanita... A esperar. Pronto, él mismo romperá su matrimonio y aprovecharemos para darle caza a la niña, su mujer no lo aguantará"

* * *

><p>Gibbs había atracado hace varios días en La Cala de los Naufragios, siguiendo órdenes. Divisó un barco salido de la nada, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que era el Holandés... Lo habían conseguido. Cuando atracaron ellos, bajaron rápidamente. Agathorn se había vuelto a meter en el collar, llevado por Jack a su propio escritorio en su barco, mientras los demás recogían. Ni siquiera se molestó por buscar a Angélica ni Paula, y eso por no hablar de que ni había mirado la cuna. Se quedó sentado en la silla, dándole vueltas al rubí, hasta que su humor pasó del egocentrismo a su estado normal, cosa que llevó a la preocupación. Dejó el collar en un cajón y se levantó.<p>

Salió del camarote y bajó al puerto, en busca de alguna de ellas. Para su alivio, las encontró. Estaban con Elizabeth, Willie, Katherine, Matthews, Sophia y Will, que se les había unido a saludar. El niño estaba más que contento de ver a su padre, aunque Elizabeth tenía un pequeño enfado encima. Katherine sostenía a Paula, cuando vio a Jack acercarse a ellos. _'Si esa es la cara de Lizzie, me imagino la de Angélica' _pensó con un poco de miedo aflorando en él. Su mujer levantó la vista hacía él. En su rostro no se veía tanto enfado como el de Elizabeth... Pero él sabía que lo estaba escondiendo delante de todos.

"Jack... Vamos a hablar al camarote" dijo ella, levantándose de la mesa... Ni siquiera un 'hola', efectivamente; Lo escondía.

"Claro..." respondió Jack, no sin antes saludar a todos, en especial a su niña. "Feliz cumple-mes atrasado, princesa" susurró. Después, siguió su camino detrás de su mujer.

* * *

><p>"¿Ángel?" dijo, abriendo la puerta del camarote. Ella había llegado antes que él allí. Angélica estaba con los brazos cruzados, de pie en medio del cuarto, esperando una explicación razonable.<p>

"¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?"

"... No lo sé"

"Jack..." dijo Angélica, comenzando a elevar la voz. "Soy tu mujer, me tienes que decir las cosas"

"Ya, pero creí que, conociéndote, querrías ir y-"

"Eso era antes, cuando no había otra persona de por medio. ¡Ahora eres padre, Jack!, ¡no somos nosotros dos solos!"

"Lo sé" susurró él. A medida que ella subía el volumen de su voz, él lo disminuía.

"Tienes responsabilidades... No pienso dejar que te vayas sin decir nada cuando te venga en gana. Ya no es por mí, es por nuestra hija"

"Lo sé" volvió a repetir.

"¡Nuestro problema es que nunca hemos tenido confianza para hablarnos. Así nunca saldrá a delante nada!"

"Lo sé" hubo un silencio incómodo esta vez. Angélica respiró hondo para calmarse un poco.

"¿Sabes la de noches que ha pasado Paula llorando porque quería que su padre le acunara, le tocara una canción, le diera un beso de buenas noches...?" esa información rompió el corazón de Jack. Ahora sí que se sentía el peor padre del mundo. "Te perdiste el cumplimiento de su primer mes de vida, Jack... Eso no va a volver"

"Lo sé... Lo siento" fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, consternado. "Mira... Te prometo- que a partir de ahora te lo contaré todo, ¿vale?"

"Jack, ya me has prometido cosas, y algunas ya las has roto. ¿Qué fue eso de que no te volverías a marchar sin contármelo?" preguntó retóricamente, ofendida. "¿Y la de 'mujeres de compañía' con las que me has engañado, y Sophia, y..." la lista era bastante larga. De repente, algo dentro de él paso del arrepentimiento de su propio ser a un enfado que no podía reprimir. Se estaba convirtiendo en furia por momentos, y no hizo más que estallar...

"¡Y tú qué, ¿eh?!" gritó de la nada. "¡Te follaste a Matthews, y en toda mi puta cara!¡No vayas ahora de buena de la película!, yo al menos tuve la decencia de que fuera cuando estuvieras lejos, ¡no cuando estabas al otro lado de la pared!"

"¡Eso solo ha sucedido una vez!" reprimió Angélica, ¿qué le había pasado, y por qué sacaba ese tema ahora?

"¡Sí, claro!¡La joven monjita virgen del convento, que bien sabía manejárselas en la cama!¡Estoy seguro de que no te tiraste a nadie antes!"

"¡Jack!" este no era Jack, no podía serlo al menos. Nunca le había hablado ni tratado así.

"¡Eres una zorra, siempre igual. Dándome celos con otros tíos para captar mi atención!¡Me encantaría saber que te enseñaron de verdad en aquel convento!" esto ya era demasiado. Angélica le cruzó la cara, y Jack (al menos, el que pensaba que era Jack) le devolvió el golpe. Los anillos hicieron salir sangre en la boca de Angélica. Jack no la había mirado a ella, sino a su mano, jactándose un momento de su obra antes de ver sus dedos con sangre de Angélica. Volvió al mundo real, y se percató de lo que acababa de hacer. Nunca, nunca, le había levantado la mano ha una mujer, ni mucho menos a ella.

Angélica, al recibir el golpe (que fue por suerte con la mano abierta), tenía ahora más que claro que ese no era Jack, o al menos no la forma en la que él era... El tipo de hombre que a diferencia de otros, nunca obligaba a una mujer a nada, ni las maltrataba, ni las violaba... Pero al parecer, ese hombre se había desvanecido con aquel golpe.

Ella volvió sus ojos hacía Jack, ahora de vuelta al modo 'normal'. "Ángel..." susurró, intentando llegar hasta ella con la mano sangrante con la que le había pegado. Angélica, sin embargo, salió corriendo del camarote.

Jack sintió ganas de ir tras ella, pero en vez de eso, volvió su estado enfadado anterior, y comenzó a tirar cosas de la mesa, antes de coger el collar del cajón, calmándolo y dejándolo de nuevo pensando en nada.

* * *

><p><strong>No sé, pero con la actualización de ElenaDepp, me entraron ganas a mí también y conseguí sacar tiempo xD. He querido que el collar sea un poco parecido al anillo de El Señor de los Anillos, aparte de que se trata de que tiene magia negra y tal... Espero que haya quedado bien xD. Hasta el próximo capítulo, reviews ;D<strong>


	6. Capítulo 5: Sangre

**Atención: no sé que les pasa a las líneas esas para dividir el capítulo, que al guardar no me salen. Así que las "líneas" serán ***JACKELICA xD*** :3 no sabía que poner vale?! xD, en fin. Capítulo 6 ;D**

*****JACKELICA xD*****

Ella no podía creerlo. No quería creerlo. Le había pegado. A ella, su mujer, la madre de su hija. Y sin el menor signo de remordimiento. Angélica pensó en llorar, pero lo borró de su mente. Ahora no podía ser la débil, tenía que mantenerse firme. Por Paula, al menos.

Antes de regresar con los demás, se lavó la boca, todavía con el sabor a óxido por la sangre en ella. Cuando llegó, intentó estar lo más calmada posible, pero al parecer ya todo el mundo podía leerle que algo andaba mal en su rostro.

"Angie, ¿qué ha pasado?, hemos oído gritos" preguntó Elizabeth preocupada.

"Nada, lo de siempre" respondió, cogiendo a su niña de los brazos de su suegra. Se volvió a marchar de nuevo una vez que la sostuvo, hacia quién sabe donde.

"Sería mejor si alguien va a hablar con Jack, ¿no?" comentó Matthews.

"Mandaré a Edward" dijo Katherine, yendo en su búsqueda.

*****JACKELICA xD *****

"Hijo" dijo el capitán Teague, entrando por la puerta del camarote de Jack. "Tu madre dice que Angie y tú habéis discutido"

"Así es" respondió, sin apartar la vista del collar.

"Sí, pero no creo que sea solo sobre nuestra 'fuga'. Me comentó que está muy rara" hubo un silencio que Teague aprovechó para ver la habitación. Todo lo que debería estar en la mesa se encontraba desperdigado por el suelo. Volvió la mirada a su hijo, en especial al collar, y observó las manos de Jack. ¿Por qué tenían sangre?, ¿sería de sí mismo mientras rompía algo, o...? No.

Jack por fin levantó la mirada hacía su padre, sin embargo no habló. Teague seguía dándole vueltas al cerebro sobre como preguntar, pero acabó haciéndolo de la manera más sencilla y menos sutil posible. "¿De quién es la sangre?" _que no diga de quién yo creo que es, que no lo diga..._

"¿El qué?, ¿esto?" dijo, haciendo un gesto. La miró y cayó de nuevo en la realidad. El momento pasando varias veces por su mente. Y lo peor, en ese instante había disfrutado de haberlo hecho. Era el collar. Se maldijo a sí mismo antes de cumplir de nuevo con su padre. "Papá, la pegué, ¿verdad?" ahora Teague se relajó un poco al ver la mirada de incertidumbre en el rostro de su hijo. En cambio, no le hizo falta la contestación, lo sabía. Jack se levantó de la silla y empezó a arrasar con todo lo que vio a su paso. Teague esperó a que se calmara.

Cuando terminó su auto-ataque de ira, comenzó la tristeza. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir mientras su pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente para recuperar el aliento. Su padre, al verlo más relajado, lo trajo hacía él para abrazarlo. Entonces es cuando el llanto se inició en el hombro del capitán de mayor edad. "Mi pequeño" sonrió un poco Teague en un susurro.

"¿Qué he hecho?" murmuró Jack.

"No has sido tú. Ha sido eso"

"Ella cree que he sido yo"

"Se lo explicaré, tranquilo"

"No" dijo Jack, saliendo del abrazo. "No... no te creerá"

"Jack, iré a buscarla al menos. Díselo tú si quieres, ¿está bien así?"

Su hijo parecía estar barajando las opciones y las maneras de decirlo, porque tardó un rato en contestar. "Sí, está bien"

"Voy a por ella" anunció Teague, de camino a la puerta.

"Papá"

"¿Sí?"

"Aleja esto de mí" dijo, tirándole el collar del genio desde la mesa. Su padre lo cogió al vuelo y le dio un guiño antes de cerrar la puerta del camarote.

*****JACKELICA xD*****

**Vaaaaaaaaaale, esto ha sido un "capítulo" (que debería ser ilegal llamarlo así por lo corto que ha sido xD) un poco de relleno. Siempre me ha caído bien Teague y creo que hay que darle un poquito más de protagonismo en la vida de Jackie, al fin de al cabo es su niño :3. No me matéis por esto, pero dejadme animaros; EL VERANO ESTÁ AQUI! Hasta el próximo ;D**


	7. Capítulo 6: El Destino

**Esto... hola xD. Siento no haber actualizado nada en verano pero aparte de que no me salían ideas para este capítulo, me fui de viaje y... Vamos, que se me fue el tiempo rápido y ya sin darse cuenta las clases me comienzan de nuevo la semana que viene... Matadme, por favor :'(. Bueno, sin nada más que añadir: Nuevo cap! ;D**

* * *

><p>"Ya he hablado con él, ¿dónde está Angie?" preguntó Teague al llegar donde los demás estaban sentados.<p>

"Se fue con Paula hace un rato, en esa dirección" le dijo Will en respuesta. Teague solo asintió y continuó andando por el camino que le habían contado.

* * *

><p>Ellas se habían marchado la verdad no sabía adonde. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, solo quería alejarse de los demás por un tiempo y sintió la urgencia de llevarse a su hija consigo. Teague la consiguió alcanzar 3 minutos después. "Angie. Vuelve al camarote"<p>

"¿Por qué? Estamos bien, no ha pasado nada" dijo Angélica. Él la conocía tanto como a su hijo, y sabía que le estaba mintiendo.

"Y qué es lo que le ha pasado a tu boca entonces" ella dio un suspiro. Pillada.

"No me apetece hablar de nada de eso ahora"

"No ha sido el completamente, no te enfades"

"No estoy enfadada" lo decía en serio, solo estaba preocupada. Preocupada por lo que había hecho hacer eso a su marido. "Sé que él nunca me levantaría la mano, ni a mi ni a ninguna otra mujer. Sé que no puede haber sido él"

"Fue el genio ese. Tiene que serlo. Cuando llegábamos a San Borondón estaba con unos cambios de humor muy diferenciados. Es como si algo lo poseyera" la informó su suegro, a pesar de que Jack le había dicho que se lo quería contar él. "Esta destrozado. Quiere hablar contigo. Tranquila, ya me lo ha dado" dijo sacando del bolsillo el collar.

"¿A qué te refieres con 'destrozado'?" preguntó con un poco de preocupación en su voz.

"Será mejor que lo veas por ti misma"

"Está bien" aceptó, pasando a Paula a los brazos de su abuelo, volviendo de camino a la Perla.

"Hay que ver que padres te fuiste a buscar, ¿eh, tesoro?" sonrió a la bebé en sus brazos.

* * *

><p>Jack, por su parte, cuando Teague salió de la habitación, se había sentado en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la mesa, con las manos en la cara y las rodillas hasta el pecho. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su padre la hubiese hecho entrar en razón y volviera. Angélica, antes de entrar, suspiró de nuevo y abrió la puerta.<p>

Nunca, y con nunca de verdad quería decir nunca, lo había visto llorar. Cuando estaba triste a lo mejor sus ojos se humedecían, pero no lloraba propiamente dicho.

Él no se entero de su presencia. Se acercó cautelosamente y con cuidado puso su mano derecha en la izquierda de Jack. "Ey" él enseguida reacciono ante el tacto y se destapo la cara, ahora dejándola ver lagrimas visibles por sus mejillas. Ella se dispuso a secarlas con sus manos.

Pero Jack no la dejó, puesto que lanzó sus brazos alrededor de ella para acercarla lo más físicamente posible hacía si mismo. "Perdóname, mi amor" susurró, sollozando con la cara enterrada en su cuello. Angélica tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que confortarlo, hacerle saber que no pensaba que fuera su culpa, que no estaba enfadada, que no le había hecho daño.

"Shh" dijo en su oído mientras le frotaba la espalda. "Todo está bien. No pasa nada"

"Sabes que yo nunca te haría nada así"

"Por supuesto que lo sé. Sé que no ha sido culpa tuya" se separó del abrazo y le agarró la cara entre sus manos. "Mírame"

Jack hizo lo que le pidió, pero hacía donde estaba observándola era su boca. Ya no sangraba y había una pequeña costra, pero no dejaría cicatriz. Él incluso corroboró sus pensamientos cuando acercó su mano a la herida ya curada. Angélica se había percatado antes de que hiciera el gesto. "Estoy bien" le volvió a asegurar, cogiéndole la mano que le había puesto en la mejilla para entrelazar sus dedos con los de él, dándole un beso en el dorso. "Te perdono, Jack. Por favor, no llores más"

De verdad la estaba haciendo sentir culpable sin motivo alguno. Ahora entendía como se sentía él cuando ella lloraba. Esas ganas de hacerlo feliz, de alejar la tristeza, alejar el dolor y los problemas con un beso, un abrazo, cualquier cosa para no ver a la persona que amas así.

Él ya se había relajado un poco, pero todavía la cara de preocupación y dolor seguía ahí. "Se acabó no contarte nada, lo juro por nuestra hija"

"Te creo. Ya está, ¿de acuerdo?" intentó zanjar el tema. Angélica se acercó y le dio el beso más suave y dulce que pudo, queriéndole transmitir todo el amor y la comprensión posibles que sentía por él en aquel momento, para que viera que lo decía en serio. "Vamos a hacer como que nada ha pasado. Todo lo que dijiste e hiciste no ha existido, ¿te parece bien?"

"¿Dije algo?" preguntó, ahora poniéndose tenso de nuevo. Jack solo recordó haberla pegado, no le volvió nada a la mente de algo que hubiese dicho. Solo recuerda haber estado pidiéndole perdón por haberse ido y luego todo fue un borrón hasta el golpe. Ella se dio cuenta de que no le estaba mintiendo, pero no quiso repetírselo para hacerlo sentir peor. "¿Qué te dije?"

"Nada"

"Angélica, ¿qué dije?" le insistió, pidiéndole una respuesta con sus ojos enrojecidos .

"Eran cosas referidas con... la prostitución, vamos a decirlo así" le contestó, intentando no entrar en detalles para quitarle hierro al asunto. Antes de que se volviera a poner mal, ella le volvió a coger la mano. "Ven aquí" lo atrajo hacia ella para volver a abrazarlo, esta vez con la cabeza de Jack descansando en su pecho, todavía con las manos unidas. "Te quiero, mi vida" murmuró, dándole un beso en la sien.

"Yo también a ti. Mucho"

Angélica sabía que juntos pasarían esta tormenta, como siempre lo hacen. Conseguirían seguir adelante, conseguirían arreglar cualquier problema que se les presente. Esto para ellos no era nada. Porque para eso el destino los quiso juntos, para eso los hizo el uno para el otro. Por siempre y para siempre. Hasta que la muerte los separe.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado el regreso xD. A veces siento la necesidad de hacer cosas así, súper cursis (y sí, se podría decir a lo mejor ¿de relleno?). Ojalá no os haya parecido un problema xD. No prometo nada para el siguiente, pero si puedo decir que no será dentro de 3 meses xD. Hasta entonces ;D<strong>


	8. Capítulo 7: Los Tres Hermanos

"Será mejor que hoy no duerma con vosotras aquí, por si acaso sucede algo de nuevo"

"No seas tonto. Llevo mucho tiempo sin mi almohada" intentó animarlo Angélica, consiguiéndole una sonrisa. "Hablando de dormir, es la hora de la siesta. Y tú también vas a tener una, para que descanses un poco"

"No tengo sueño" intentó protestar, pero justo en ese momento le llegó un bostezo.

"Sí, por supuesto que no tienes" sonrió ella. "Ve a buscar a Paula, la acunas un poquito, la acuestas y luego vas a dormir tu también. Yo voy a enterarme de lo que ha pasado con el collar ese" a Jack no le quedó más remedio que acceder, puesto que Angélica le dejó con la palabra en la boca, dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Jack salió después de Angélica, pero fue en dirección contraria para hacer lo que ella le había dicho. La verdad es que tenía unas ganas de estar con su niña increíbles, pero sentía algo mal. Como si en cualquier momento las cosas se pudieran torcer. A medida que se fue acercando a su familia, dejó sus pensamientos a un lado para coger en brazos a Paula, quitándosela a Teague. "Hola princesa. Papi ya está aquí" le sonrió a la pequeña.<p>

Paula enseguida le mandó una especie de sonrisa de vuelta. Sin duda Paula era lo mejor que Jack había hecho en su vida, y seguro que eso contaba también de la parte de Angélica. "¿Qué te parece si vamos a dormir un ratito, eh?"

* * *

><p>"Will, ven un momento" dijo Angélica. Will, con cara extrañada, se acercó.<p>

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Quiero saber que pasó en el viaje y en la isla. Que pasó con el genio y con Jack"

"No te lo sé explicar, ni siquiera lo sé yo con exactitud"

* * *

><p>Angélica cuando volvió al camarote rato después, se encontró con una nueva escena preciosa, cada vez más recurrentes, entre Jack y Paula.<p>

"Bueno, cariño... parece que papi no es solo mi almohada" cada día los quería más.

Jack se había quedado dormido en la cama, como le dijo ella, pero tenía algo encima. Bueno, alguien. Descansando sobre su pecho estaba la cabeza de la pequeña Paula, que se movía arriba y abajo con cada respiración de su padre. Sin embargo, aún en sus sueños, Jack tenía sus brazos alrededor de ella protectivamente. Ambos parecían tan absortos en sus sueños que decidió no molestarles a ninguno y volvió por donde había venido. Los dos necesitaban ese descanso.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué tal has dormido?"<p>

"Bien... Cariño, tenemos que hablar"

"Claro, ¿de qué?"

"Quiero hacer el amor"

"¿Y por qué me lo dices así, con un 'tenemos que hablar'?"

"Pues porque antes de irme, no quería hacerlo porque a lo mejor pensabas que te utilice para tener sexo y luego marcharme o algo. Y me dijiste que si ya no me gustabas... quiero que veas que me sigues gustando" dijo Jack, sin más rodeos. Además hacia mucho tiempo desde la última vez. Se acercó a Angélica y la besó apasionadamente. Ella, por su parte, simplemente se dejó llevar.

Poco a poco, se fueron desnudando el uno al otro. Jack acostó a Angélica en la cama. "Vamos a intentar no hacer mucho ruido para que no se despierte" murmuró, y ella solo asintió en desesperación. Lo miró con ojos llenos de deseo, amor y lujuria. Pero su marido, como siempre, se haría de rogar cuando más lo quería. Le dio un beso casto en los labios antes de empezar a bajar todo su cuerpo con la boca, llegando casi hasta la parte más baja de su estómago. Ella reprimió un gemido en voz baja. Cuanto lo necesitaba.

Jack, siendo el hombre piadoso que era, separó un poco más sus piernas para acomodarse entre ellas. Cuando Angélica sintió su aliento allí, seguido de una sola pasada de la lengua de su marido, arqueó la espalda hacía arriba. Él se separó un momento para levantar la vista al rostro de su mujer. Entre esas caras y que intentara aguantar los gemidos que querían salir de su garganta lo estaban volviendo loco. Bajó la cabeza de nuevo y comenzó su labor. Primero bromeando un poco y cuando ya notó que se tensaba, aceleró el ritmo. Angélica en éxtasis, por si se le ocurría parar, tenía sus manos aferradas a la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Jack, empujándolo más contra ella. Él sonrió cuando terminó y aflojó su agarre en él. Le dio un último beso en medio de sus piernas para subir y darle otro en la boca. "Te odio cuando haces eso" dijo sin aliento, a lo que él rió.

Ella les dio la vuelta a ambos y al ver la ya evidente 'pistola' de Jack, ella se sentó encima y empezó a frotar su entrepierna contra ella, muy lentamente. "Yo sí que te odio cuando haces esto" fue ahora el que se quedó sin aire Jack. No solo sentía la fricción y el calor de ella, sino también tenía unas bonitas vistas. Cuando él menos se lo esperaba, absorto en intentar no gemir mientras recibía el masaje y el paisaje, Angélica lo agarró y le dio un par de sacudidas antes de besar la punta y acercarla hacía ella. Jack ahora sí que sentía su calor. Dejó que ella lo metiera para que pudiera elegir cuando parar. Cuando ya estaba dentro del todo, ella suspiró."¿Bien?" preguntó Jack. No quería hacerle daño, todavía podría no estar muy bien después del parto.

"Sí" respondió, cerrando los ojos. Él la hizo agacharse para tenerla cara a cara.

"Tu tranquila, no hay prisa" le dijo suavemente, besándola y apoyando la frente contra la suya. Después de un par de respiraciones, Angélica volvió a su posición sentada encima de la zona media de Jack y empezó a moverse lentamente. Él le dio sus manos como apoyo, entrelazándolas con las de ella mientras tenía los codos contra el colchón. Él cerró los ojos por un instante, disfrutando del placer que recorría todo su cuerpo. Echó de menos ser uno con ella durante esos diez meses.

A Angélica, por su parte, le costó un poco encontrar el punto que siempre encontraban, pero después de un rato lo pilló y fue acelerando el ritmo. Las respiraciones de los dos se entrecortaron un poco más. Jack decidió que lo mejor era que ella siguiera el ritmo de los dos por si le hacía daño, así que no tomo el relevo en el movimiento. Angélica lo montó hacía su propio orgasmo, contraccionando sus paredes contra Jack. Estaba exhausta, pero no iba a dejarlo sin nada, y menos ahora que le faltaba poco. Además, las pocas veces que él había llegado antes que ella, aunque estuviera cansado la terminaba, no la dejaba a medias, y ella le pensaba hacer lo mismo a él. Cosa que Jack agradeció mentalmente cuando la vio seguir más rápido para él.

Finalmente terminó después de unos minutos. Angélica se desplomó en el pecho de Jack, cansada por el trabajo que le había costado. "No hacía falta. Estás agotada" le susurró cariñosamente, dándole un suave beso en la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

"Sí que hacía falta. Tu siempre lo haces por mí, para una de las veces que lo puedo hacer yo por ti no lo iba a dejar pasar" sonrió ella, aún intentando calmar su respiración. "Además, lo necesitabas. Llevabas mucho tiempo sin esto" consiguió hacer el esfuerzo de levantar la cabeza para besarlo. "No te iba a dejar sin nada después de los dos míos de hoy" volvió a recostarse en su pecho. Seguía encima de él, por no decir que Jack seguía dentro de ella. Aunque él no pensaba protestar por eso y le acarició tiernamente la espalda.

"Quiero tener otro bebé" dijo Jack. "Un chico esta vez. La parejita"

"Yo también quiero un niño, pero tendrás que esperar un año o dos. No pienso volver a embarazarme ya"

"Cuando tú estés lista, mi amor" aceptó, besándole la mejilla. "Jamás pensé que diría eso. Querer tener hijos"

"Eres todo un padre, Jack. No eres como la mayoría de los hombres con sus hijos, que los cuide la mujer y ya. Tú juegas con ella, la acuestas, la acunas, le tocas canciones, la bañas, la limpias, la cuidas... Y cuando deje de tomar leche, seguro que te empeñarás en darle de comer tú también. Quieres estar ahí para ella"

"La quiero con todo mi corazón, desde el primer momento que supe de su existencia. Quiero verla dar sus primeros pasos, quiero oír su primera palabra, oír su voz. No sé... quizás estoy siendo más cursi de la cuenta-"

"No... Estás enamorado. Yo también lo estoy". Se quedaron un momento en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Hasta que Angélica de repente se levantó de él, sentándose en su lado de la cama con expresión de alarma.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó preocupado Jack, sentándose también.

"Algo anda mal" respondió ella simplemente.

"¿Qué?, ¿cómo lo sabes?"

"Paula ya debería haberse despertado para la cena, siempre se levanta a esta hora" dijo, levantándose de la cama y cogiendo la camisa de Jack para ponérsela ella, yendo de camino a la cuna de su hija. Jack, un poco asustado, cogió sus pantalones fue tras ella. Ella simplemente miraba al bebé para ver si reaccionaba, en cambio Jack fue directamente a tocarle la frente.

"Está ardiendo" murmuró.

"Prepara un baño" contestó Angélica inmediatamente ante esa información, cosa que él fue ha hacer de manera inmediata. Ella despertó a su hija y, por suerte, oyó sus llantos. "¡Jack ya!" mandó en desesperación.

"Ya estoy" contestó. La llevó al baño y se la paso a su padre. "Vamos a darte un bañito, ¿eh, cielo?" le susurró a Paula. La acostaron sobre una mesa que había en la habitación y la desvistieron para meterla en la bañera. Paula, sin embargo, seguía llorando por la fiebre. "Tranquila tesoro. Mami y papi están aquí" le aseguró él, llevándola hacía su baño. La mojaron poco a poco para no meterla directamente en el agua tibia. Al final, Jack la sostenía en la superficie mientras Angélica la iba bañando. Luego en lo que él la aclaraba, ella fue a por una muda más fresca. La secaron y vistieron con la ropa nueva. Al parecer, la niña se había calmado con el masaje de su madre y la temperatura del agua.

"Tiene que comer algo" dijo Angélica ya fuera del baño, en lo que Jack recogía las cosas y la seguía hasta la cama de nuevo. "Vamos a cenar, cariño" le dijo al bebé, levantándose la camisa de Jack para darle acceso a su pecho. Él se sentó en un borde de la cama, mirando la escena con una mezcla de amor y preocupación. Paula solía comer más de lo que lo había hecho ahora. Él y Angélica compartieron una mirada de duda.

"Quizás es normal que no tenga tanta hambre estando mala, ¿no?" hizo Jack una pregunta retórica.

"No lo sé" dijo ella. Él sí conocía la mirada que le dio ahora. Era uno de esos momentos en los que Angélica no sabía que hacer y estaba completamente desolada. Las pocas veces que una situación le sobrepasaba y no tenía ni idea de como actuar ante el problema o una solución, buscaba a Jack con los ojos, esperando que él supiera que hacer. En esos momentos, Jack estaba seguro de que se sentía todavía más perdido que ella misma.

"Tal vez mis padres o Will y Lizzie sepan que hacer" consiguió sacar una idea de su mente.

"No quiero molestarlos-"

"Cariño, somos primerizos en esto de las fiebres ¿vale?. Yo voy a buscar a mamá, ella sabrá que hacer" le dijo con tono tranquilizador. "No te preocupes, ahora mismo vuelvo" le dio un beso en la frente, se levantó de la cama y fue directo a la puerta, sin molestarse en coger una camisa y las botas. Decirle que no se preocupara la preocupaba más, sin embargo.

Jack, efectivamente, volvió casi tan rápido como dijo que se iba. Katherine se acercó a Angélica y cogió a su nieta en brazos, inspeccionando a la niña. "Le distéis un baño me dijiste, ¿no?"

"Sí" respondieron los dos al unísono.

"Bien, eso le ha bajado un poco la fiebre" dijo ella mientras tocaba la frente de Paula. "Los bebés se enferman con fiebre muchas veces. Puede ser cuestión de un día o dos para que se le vaya y vuelva a comer normalmente. Créeme, tú fuiste mucho de ponerte malo en esta época" le dijo eso último a Jack. "Lo principal que tiene que hacer es dormir. Pero con lo que va a llorar si salió a su padre, eso va a ser difícil para los tres. Ya el apetito volverá solo" sonrió Katherine. Le volvió a dar su nieta a su nuera.

"Gracias Kath" le murmuró Angélica, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su suegra en lo que sostenía a su hija.

"No hay de qué" le volvió a sonreír. "Mañana vengo a ayudaros y a ver como va. Buenas noches" se despidió, yendo hacia la puerta.

"Buenas noches" le dijeron de vuelta los dos a la vez. "Bueno..." habló Jack. "A dormir, cielo" le dijo a Paula, cogiéndola y llevándola a la cuna. De momento estaba pareciendo muy fácil. Demasiado fácil. Pero en el momento en el que la dejó acostada allí, comenzó a sollozar de nuevo.

"Tráela, tengo una idea" le dijo Angélica desde la cama. Él le hizo lo que le pidió y dejó a Paula en medio de la cama por exigencias de su mujer, luego haciéndole acompañarlas. El bebé se acomodó entre sus padres, acurrucándose a su madre.

"Quería que hoy su mami la protegiera en sus sueños" susurró Jack, sonriendo. Ella se la devolvió. "¿Cómo sabías que le pasaba algo?"

"Instinto de madre, ¿no te lo he contado ya?" bromeó Angélica.

"Por supuesto" le siguió el juego. Vio a su pequeña dormirse entre ellos. "Creo que no he hecho cosa más bonita en esta vida" dijo sus pensamientos en voz alta.

"Claro, como que yo no hice nada" le dijo en tono sarcástico.

"Ambos entonces" rió. "Será mejor intentar dormir mientras podamos"

"Sí... Buenas noches cariños" dijo ella en plural para los dos, dándole un beso como pudo a Jack y otro a Paula.

"Buenas noches. Os quiero" le dio otro beso a su hija después de su madre y cerró los ojos.

* * *

><p>"Vamos Violet" le dijo el muchacho a su hermana, que iba detrás de él. La chica a la que llamaba, de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes llegó hasta Nick. "Si queremos llegar donde están mis padres, tenemos que conseguir entrar en un barco de estos y hablar con el capitán". Nick llevaba a las espaldas a su otra hermana, la más pequeña, Alexandra, que estaba dormida. Ambos eran iguales, mismos rasgos faciales de ojos marrones y pelo de un color rubio ceniza. Sus padres habían zarpado en un barco hacía tiempo, de camino a su nueva vida. Y la tarea de Nick era cuidar de sus hermanas y llegar hasta allí con ellos. Tenían que llegar a Italia para reencontrarse todos.<p>

"Es de noche, ¿cómo vamos a subir sin avisar?" preguntó la joven.

"Tranquila, tengo un plan" murmuró él. "Ese está bien, ¿no?" dijo, señalando a un barco enorme de velas negras, que estaba entre dos aún más grandes. "Es el que más me inspira confianza de los tres, dentro de lo que cabe". Sabían que estaban en territorio pirata, y aunque al leer en las popas de los barcos los tres nombres más sonados de navíos peligrosos; 'El Holandés Errante', 'La Venganza de La Reina Ana' y 'La Perla Negra'; decidieron seguir con su decisión de probar suerte en la última.

Embarcaron y, sin hacer mucho ruido, tocaron a la puerta del camarote que estaba entre dos tramos de escaleras que daban al timón.

* * *

><p>Jack se revolvió un poco en su sueño al oír golpes en la puerta. ¿Se podía saber quién quería algo ahora?, ¿a esas horas de la noche?. "Jack, la puerta" murmuró Angélica, abrazando a Paula, esperando que los ruidos no la despertaran.<p>

"Voy, mi amor" resopló él en respuesta. Acarició un poco la cabeza de su hija y se levantó, poniéndose una camisa y botas, sin ser muy consciente aún, con los ojos entrecerrados. Con delicadeza llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose en el frío de la noche a dos muchachos de no más de dieciséis o diecisiete años con una niña de unos seis. Se veían cansados.

"Disculpe, capitán..."

"Sparrow" terminó la frase por el chico.

"Capitán Sparrow. Sentimos molestar a estas horas, pero quisiéramos que nos ayudase. Necesitamos llegar hasta el resto de mi familia" dijo él, con un tono de súplica.

"¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho?" dijo Jack.

"Nicholas, señor. Nicholas Adams. Y estas son mis hermanas, Violet y Alexandra" Jack los miró un momento a los tres. En especial a la niña que se apoyaba en el hombro de su hermano. Se quedó un rato en silencio, pensando. Los chicos creían que el hombre los mandaría a irse por donde habían venido, pero en ese momento dijo una cosa.

"Angélica, tenemos compañía" informó el capitán, girando su vista hacía el camarote para luego volverla hacía ellos de nuevo. "Pasad" mandó, abriendo un poco más la puerta para darles paso.

Angélica ya se había levantado de la cama hacía rato, cuando escuchó la voz de Nick pidiendo ayuda, poniendo a Paula en su cuna. "Hola" sonrió a los jóvenes, cosa que al parecer los tranquilizó un poco por la cara que tenían de tensión al entrar. "Nicholas, Violet y Alexandra, ¿no?" siguió con su voz amable. "Sentaos, poneros cómodos. Tiene que hacer frío ahí fuera"

"Sí, gracias señora" murmuró Violet. Jack, que ya se había sentado en su silla, miró de reojo a la cuna de Paula. Era ya una cosa que hacía inconscientemente. Suspiró un momento antes de empezar a hablar. Angélica, mientras tanto, salió del camarote. A la cocina a servirles algo, supuso Jack.

"Bueno, ¿qué pasó con vuestros padres?"

"Tuvieron que irse a Italia a trabajar, a Florencia. Mi hermana y yo nos tuvimos que quedar aquí hasta que encontraran sitio estable donde quedarse. El otro día nos llegó una carta de que por fin podríamos ir con ellos, pero no tenemos medio de transporte"

"Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que ahora mismo no tenemos ningún viaje planificado, creo que podríamos llevaros" dijo Jack.

"Gracias, capitán. Le juro que no causaremos ningún problema, y ayudaremos en lo que haga falta" sonrió Nick, aliviado. Por fin verían a sus padres de nuevo. Angélica volvió con tres tazas de té calientes.

"Tomad, esto os calentará" dijo, dándoselas.

"Alex, despierta" murmuró Nick, moviéndola un poco. La niña abrió los ojos y se los rascó, medio adormilada. "Mira, la señora Sparrow te ha traído un té" Alex miró a su alrededor y vio donde se encontraban. Observó a Jack y Angélica con curiosidad, que la saludaron, y luego agarró la taza que le brindó su hermano. "¿Qué se dice?" le dijo Violet.

"Gracias" dijo la pequeña Alex con su dulce voz. Jack sonrió y su mujer le respondió con un 'de nada'.

"¿Sabes qué?, el capitán Sparrow nos va a llevar de vuelta con mamá y papá" le dijo a la niña su hermana mayor. Eso le iluminó la cara.

"¿En serio?" preguntó. "¡Gracias!" dijo súper despierta ahora.

"No hay de qué, pequeña" dijo Jack esta vez, todavía sonriente. En seguida su mirada volvió a ir sobre la cuna de Paula, donde se empezaban a oír unos sollozos. Angélica también se percató de esto e iba a ir ella para que Jack pudiera seguir hablando con los chicos, pero este se le adelantó, haciendo que ella se quedara donde estaba. Jack acalló un poco a su niña, acariciándole la mejilla. "Estamos aquí, princesa" susurró, agachándose hasta el oído del bebé para que solo ella lo oyera. "Todo está bien"

"Sentimos haber despertado al bebé. No sabíamos que tenían uno" se excusó Nick por parte de todos, sintiéndose culpable. No se habían dado cuenta de la cuna que estaba a unos pasos de la cama.

"No os preocupéis. Está con fiebre, lleva parte de la noche así" lo tranquilizó Jack, que había cogido a Paula en brazos y la llevaba hasta los demás. "Además, le encanta conocer gente nueva" sonrió al verla girando su cabeza para observar a los chicos que estaban con sus padres.

"Es muy bonita, capitán. Se parece a ambos" sonrió Violet al bebé. Le encantaban los niños. Además que desde que era pequeña cuidaba de su hermana junto a Nick.

"Sí, pero más a ella" admitió Jack, dándole a Paula a Angélica. Ella solo le sonrió a su marido por el comentario. "Bueno chicos. Venid, os buscaré un sitio para dormir" dijo, yendo de camino hacía la puerta, seguido de los tres hermanos. Los llevó bajo cubierta y allí les encontró un par de hamacas para descansar. "Si necesitáis cualquier cosa, sabéis donde estoy"

"De acuerdo. Gracias otra vez, capitán" dijo Nick.

Jack volvió a arriba y entró en el camarote. "He conseguido que se vuelva a dormir" le dijo Angélica. "Pobres chicos" murmuró mientras se acomodaba en su lado de la cama con su hija.

"Sí... Mañana pondré el rumbo a Italia" estuvo de acuerdo con ella su marido. Él se volvió a meter en la cama e intentó volver a dormir. Cuando ella le habló de nuevo.

"Jack..."

"¿Sí?"

"¿Cómo estás?". Él en seguida supo a lo que se refería con esa pregunta.

"Raro" dijo, simplemente. "Puedo controlarme, pero estoy raro. No sé si es por el collar o no, pero siento que algo malo va a pasar". Angélica, al oír la voz de preocupación de él, se levantó, cogió a Paula, la metió en la cuna y volvió de vuelta a la cama.

"Ven aquí" murmuró. Hizo a Jack descansar la cabeza en su hombro. Él no dijo nada, solo sintió la necesidad de acurrucarse más a ella. La abrazó con ambos brazos y hundió la cabeza en su pecho. Angélica también se quedó en silencio, esperando a que Jack dijera algo.

"No os va a suceder nada" susurró, más que para ella, para sí mismo.

"Estamos bien, cariño" le aseguró. Al final terminaron durmiéndose otra vez, él aferrándose a ella, con miedo de que se la quitaran.

* * *

><p>Se habían pasado el resto de la noche con más despertares de Paula por la fiebre, y de Jack por varias pesadillas que tuvo. Angélica no había pegado ojo entre uno y otro, y aunque la noche se le hubiera hecho interminable, por fin había amanecido. Salió a hablar con Gibbs para poner el rumbo a Italia, y presentó a todo el mundo, incluidos a los de los otros barcos, a Nick, Violet y Alex. La Venganza y el Holandés se quedarían en la Cala de los Naufragios a su espera.<p>

El día marchaba bien. Paula seguía mala pero ya comía un poco más que ayer, que ya era algo. Jack parecía haberse recuperado del momento de la noche anterior. No parecía que le hubiera calado mucho, por suerte. Él y Nick estuvieron hablando y resulta que el muchacho sabía luchar y tenía alguna que otra idea sobre cosas de barcos. Quedaron en que él ayudaría a Gibbs en lo que pudiera y así él le podría ir guiando un poco. En cambio, Violet cuidaría de su hermana pequeña.

Ya en la tarde, cada uno estaba a su trabajo. Jack estaba al timón, observando a la tripulación. Nick tenía buenas maneras para ser tripulante de un barco, pensó. LLevaba todo el día observándolo, y no se le daba mal. Con los consejos de Gibbs ya había conseguido hacer un montón de cosas por su cuenta. Viró su vista al horizonte, suspirando pesadamente. De repente, avistó a pocos kilómetros un barco que se dirigía hacía ellos. "Genial, ingleses" murmuró en voz baja.

* * *

><p><strong>Y esto es todo el capítulo 7, hasta pronto ;D<strong>


End file.
